


chewing gum

by ynmnjae24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, chensung if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnjae24/pseuds/ynmnjae24
Summary: based on NCT Dream's Chewing Gum.





	chewing gum

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be chensung where the narrator was chenle n the other person was jisung but i thought it would be better if it was jst anon to anon n it came out rlly nice !! as my first poem based story, im rlly proud of this so, uh, Yeah, bye !!

i see you, a normal boy

who’s shoes aren't tied properly,

polo sloppily tucked,

and hair always messy.

you, who somehow captivates me.

you, who stops me in my tracks

like chewing gum pasting my shoes

onto the ground you walked upon.

 

i slowly approach you

with an awkwardly angry expression.

you, who is too beautiful,

make it hard to hate you.

with a fresh new stick of gum,

chewing so vigorously,

you ask me, so annoyed,

“what do you want?”

i stumble over my words

like i'm walking through an endless sea,

completely lost in your eyes.

 

now, every day,

we run into each other.

every hour, every minute,

i get more curious

as to who you are.

“when are you free?”

“when can i talk to you?”

we always ask.

constantly chewing,

chewing on your pink bubble gum

i never thought i'd love.

 

your shoes still aren't tied right,

your polo still sloppy,

your hair is always messy,

and you're always rude.

so why does my heart inflate,

as if there's air inside it,

whenever i'm around you?

every time i see you, meet you,

when i talk to you,

chewing your pink bubble gum,

my heart grows more,

filling up with you.

it grows bigger and bigger

to the point where i can't hide it.

my heart is full,

like it's going to burst.

i approach you,

you chewing your pink chewing gum,

giving me a curious look.

 

stick to me like your chewing gum,

too difficult to remove.

you're so addicting,

so sweet and sticky,

i’m stuck to you.

you're my chewing gum,

you're my star,

so sticky you're too hard to take away.

 

you smile your sweet, addictive smile.

be with me,

i love you more.

wanna bet, sweet chewing gum?

i move closer

i have a warm feeling

i feel happy.

_ you're my chewing gum. _


End file.
